Chibi Naruto
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: Naruto is raised by a combination of the Hyuuga and Anko! Which will win? Manners, ettiqute and patience or mesh, snake summons and perversion? I don't think this is going to be much of a competition.


Not too sure about this really, I'm pretty confident in the story but don't know what to do with it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mitarashi Anko, a recently promoted chuunin, stood over the dead body of her Yondaime Hokage. There were others with her but only she was crying, he had been there for her and the one to accept her after Orochimaru's betrayal and watched over her during those difficult times. She didn't want to even think what she might have done if not for him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Kakashi giving her a smile, well as much of a smile he could give with most of his face covered but none the less it was returned albeit slightly sadder. She looked back at the body on the ground, hearing something that sounded like crying. She took a step forward and knelt down to him where she shakily put her hand out to move his arm. She could feel the crowd staring intently down at her as she pulled out something. Their eyes widened when they heard crying and saw the child held in her arms, it stared at her then at the crowd confused. She could feel more tears at the backs of her eyes as she continued to look at him,

"Its...its," she choked out, still looking at the baby boy, "It's his son," gasps and muttering were heard throughout the crowd, had he really used his only child to seal such a beast of power and corruption away to protect the village? Those who knew him personally could believe this, to ask any other parent for their child when he had his own would have been selfish of him. They watched as the son of their Hokage put his chubby hands onto Anko's cheeks and giggled loudly at her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she rose him up into the air,

"Welcome to Konoha chibi," he clapped his hands together at the same time as the ninja burst into yells and cheers for their Yondaime's legacy.

**xxxxx**

The council sat in silence watching the two visitors who sat beside the newly re-instated Sandaime Hokage. They could hear the baby's gurgling even up in the back row and the married men were being pestered by their wives. They all turned to Shibi, his wife simply watching the child, they all sighed as their partners went on about the boy.

"What do you propose we do with the boy Hokage-sama?" Chouza asked, the elderly man stood up after a glance at the pair,

"I think that he should be adopted into a family, he's too young to be put into an orphanage and he must be watched over carefully in these early months,"

"Yes, we can't leave the demon alone. For all we know it's waiting until it has no opponent and then it will make its escape," Fuguku shouted. They heard a chair scrape as Hyuuga Hiashi stood up,

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with the Uchiha. Whilst I do not doubt our late Yondaime's sealing technique I simply do not think we can let the boy live. Should we do so and the demon is completely sealed it is of no bother to me but if it escapes and destroys the village it would be disastrous. I think we need to play safe with it," he sat down again and interlocked his fingers not meeting the eye of anyone in the room, "Should you choose to let him live however he is welcome at the Hyuuga compound," the room was silent until Fuguku turned to him,

"You want to use the demon for your own uses! Pretending to care for it will not sway this council!"

"Oh? And would you say that you don't want to include him with your clan? I guess the Uchiha have fallen if they think that some demon blood will save them," he said calmly, "I said he was welcome, not that I was offering to adopt him or such, although I would arrange suitable accommodation and carers for him,"

"I don't see why we are arguing over this, the demon should be given to me and raised in my Root division, that way he can be used to protect Konoha from all our enemies and then when he's older he can be used to breed super soldiers with incredible chakra!" Danzo shouted to the council. In reply he found his body frozen as a shadow twisted its way up his body towards his neck, he heard the cracking of the table as Chouza slammed his fists down onto it and the scratching of said wood as Tsume's dug her claws into it,

"I certainly hope you aren't implying that we should give our Yondaime's child to you so that he can be brainwashed and turned into an emotionless killing machine Danzo, because if you are I don't fancy your chances of getting out of this room unscathed," Shikaku growled at him, his solid black eyes staring deep into the older mans. Tsume growled her own agreement and Chouza smirked, Shibi also moved to stand but Sarutobi gestured him to sit,

"Please everyone; I have a solution to all these arguments," they reluctantly stood down and released Danzo who glared at each of them before taking his seat, "I still believe he should be adopted or at least cared for but by someone neutral," Hiashi raised an eyebrow,

"And who would this neutral group be?" Shikaku sighed in response to the spoken question from the Hyuuga clan head, all seeing his ass,

"It's obvious isn't it? It's going to be the girl," Anko's head snapped up at the mention and the child giggled as he clapped his hands together,

"Wha...what? Me?" the Hokage chuckled,

"Yes you Anko. Already you have grown attached to him and if I was to give him to another clan I would never hear the end of it from you," she blushed slightly at this,

"But I only just got promoted and I don't have the money to look after him," the man smiled at her,

"I believe Hiashi has already offered his support in looking after the boy?" said man nodded,

"That I have Hokage-sama. If this is the end of the meeting I would like to take both of them and talk about what I am going to do," he got a nod and he walked down to where she was sat, "If you would follow me Anko-san," she gave a small nod and left with him.

**Xxxxx**

She followed him through various corridors and then finally out onto the roof of the Hokage tower, she noticed that he had his Byakugan activated the whole trip. Was he afraid that someone was following them? He stopped at the front of the tower and placed his hands onto the railing with his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying the wind on his face. She stood unsure if she should speak but he did it for her,

"No doubt you are wondering why I offered to look after him?" he continued to look out over the village,

"Hai Hyuuga-sama," she said it with some difficulty not really being one for formalities,

"There is no need for such titles here Anko, we are all equals at the current moment after all," she stared at his back with wide eyes, was he asking her to be rude like she usually was? "But I will answer as to why I offered to look after him along with you," he sighed as he turned to face her, regret on his face, "Whilst I and the Yondaime did not always see eye to eye on things we were rivals, always trying to beat one another in everything, even going out with girls," he chuckled, "That was one contest that I defeated him in I'm happy to say. However I never knew that he had taken a wife nor had a child until this very morning when he came to my home and asked me to do him a favour. I had no idea why he was asking me this as I had not heard of the seal he was using against the Kyuubi, had I known I would have most likely offered myself to do it," Anko gasped at him, "It was not for the glory nor for the chance to finally defeat him once and for all but the fact that he had a child to which he would never know and a wife that was sure to die from the birth while I had an entire clan to look after my wife and daughter-to-be, I would have been the better choice and the village would be mourning the loss of one of their clan leaders instead of their Hokage," Anko was speechless, he would actually have sacrificed himself instead of their Hokage because his family could be cared for?

"Are you doing this as his favour to you?" she asked quietly,

"If this was any other child I would probably remain neutral to this entire ordeal but as I see, or at least saw, the man as a friend and rival I want to protect him and help him grow to be the man that I know his father would want him to be," he sighed quietly as he looked back over the village, "However, I must ask for your permission to do so Anko-san, as his legal guardian you must consent to what I do."

"What is it that you intend to do?" she asked quietly, fearful that he would be bred within the clan,

"I will allow him to learn a variation of out Jyuuken as well as several kinjutsu I happen to have in my possession. These two combined will alone make him strong and with you training him in assassination no doubt, he will be unmatched in any situation including, if he gets his father's habits, eating ramen and perversion I'm afraid to say," she saw the slight scowl on the man's face, and whilst she was not exactly happy about the idea of perverts she would admit to thinking it could be kinda fun. She nodded to him,

I accept Hyuuga-san," she almost had a heart attack when she saw his smile beam at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OMG! Hiashi smiling? This fanfic is not realistic at all, oh wait a sec. It doesn't have to be. Yay!


End file.
